skyholmefandomcom-20200214-history
Adonis Odysseus Flint
"My name is Adonis Odysseus Flint. Husband to a murdered wife, father to a murdered daughter. And I shall have my vengeance" '''-''' Flint talking to Admiral Fletcher on his wedding day. History Flint was born the son to two middle-class parents that did not want the child. Flint was quickly taken to an orphanage and dropped off, without merry a thought or even a name was given to him. The head caretaker of the facility, which was just called Marge, or Miss Taker found the baby on the porch and took him in. Giving him his long name after one of her novels that she was reading and putting him into the general populace. Life there was alright until he started to grow up, as a baby Flint never looked any different from others, save for the fact he took much longer to grow up than the other children. Once he was the size of a child the head caretaker started to put him to work, knowing no one wanted a to adopt a little daemon, she made him do all the jobs that the much better off kids did not have to do. Things like lawn work and cleaning the chimney where his primary tasks, along with splitting wood when he was older. With all of this hard work made him grow up fast and tough. The other kids would always pick on him for his horns and tail but this just helped to strengthen the young boys resolve. As he started to get into his teenage years, Flint hit a mean strike, escaping from his home and getting into fights and stealing from local merchants. This caught the eye of the local guard captain since he was always in the jail cells, seeing the small kid with such a heart and resolve decided to adopt him and help set him straight. The man which was named Felix Adopted the young boy and tried to raise for a few weeks before it became too much for him. Felix would send the undisciplined and mischevious boy to a naval academy. For the majority of the boys teenage and young adult years were mostly uneventful, save for the constant beatings, scoldings, and other disciplinary actions they took on him for all the backtalk and sass he would give everyone. Flint, when he came of age, would join the Navy. Seeing how his life revolved around it up until this point, it was all he had. Flint would be a cadet under a man named Captian Aviary Fletcher. Fletcher hand picked Flint because of his skill with a blade and his abilities on his ship but always had a distaste for the boy's mouth. many years would go buy under the captain's guidance and many battles were won alongside him. Flints young adult years started to come to a close when he was selected for an officers position for his outstanding performance at sea, he was awarded a medal of valor and invited to a ball. At this ball, Flint would meet his future wife, Ariadne. Ariadne was a servant girl at the ball which Flint started to flirt with as she was filling his glass of wine, and the rest was history. The fell in love quickly and got married not 2 months later before his next navy outing. Coming home 4 months later to his pregnant wife, Flint made a house with just his bare hands while on leave and would live in it with his wife for several years, raising a baby girl and soon to be other children before something tragic happened. After 8 years of marriage and countless more devoted to the navy, Flint stumbled upon a plan to overthrow the monarchy and install a new king. This plan was told to his old friend Flecther, which was one of the conspirators. Flint was hesitant at first and did not give him a straight answer, with the plan coming closer and closer to fluention. Fletcher took drastic measure and burned down flints homestead, burning his wife, daughter and unborn baby alive while flint was away. He would come back to find his home and life and embers as who did this were waiting for him. They found him and the 20 men bested him in combat and tied him up. Fletcher right-hand man and lover, Faust. Faust took the man and stripped his back bare, and with a whip, made his back look as if he had been put through a meat grinder. Faust and the men left Flint there to die on the ground. Flint survived this encounter purely by chance as a group of bandits happened upon the homestead mid Coup. They took the broken man and sold him to slavers. The Coup had succeeded and Fletcher was promoted to head admiral and Flint was sold into slavery by said bandits. Flint was not a slave for long, he was sold to a merchant lord and was put on a ship as a navigator for the man. It only took three months for him to gain the trust of all the other slaves on board and to mutiny against the lord. Gaining his ship. Flint then scoured the seas for a few more months till he made his way home. Going back to his burnt down home, he searched around it for anything that he could find. The only thing that was left of it had to be a few half burnt photos and a small jewelry box full of momentoes. He would take everything he could and stash it away, before setting his eyes on his next target. Fletcher. It was not too hard to find the man. Fletcher was having a wedding with his lover Faust, but getting to him was another story. Flint devised a plan to ambush the man's ship where he was having the wedding on, in open sea. After two weeks of careful planning, Flint was about to ambush his ship with the help of two other crews that wanted the loot from the Man-O-War, but Flint just wanted one thing. Revenge. As the battle came to a close, Flint manage to capture both Faust and Fletcher. Having both of them on the ship he conducted the ceremony to marry them, right before he would rip them apart. Flint covered Faust in oil and with the help of this ships cleric had life bubble casted on Faust. Flint made the man watch as he burned his lover alive, right in front of him, but Flint was not done there. Forcing the cleric to aid him just once last time. Flint skinned Flecther alive and threw him in a barrel of salt before lighting him on fire and throwing him overboard. His cries of agony rattled in his skull as he enjoyed. Every. Last. Second. Flint after this moment had a new ship a massive crew and one goal in mind. To destroy the people that destroyed his life. Flint went on for years, terrorizing the new Monarchy in his home country till one day he was ambushed by 7 ships. Lossing the battle flint ran into the ship to rally his men and would look through his pile of magic loot for something to save him. In the pile was a strange magic scroll with a weird symbol on it. Without thinking, Flint would use the scroll and be sent to Skyholm. Appearance Flint looks like your average run of the mill man that is built like a brick shithouse. He has deep blue eyes with dark brown hair, his horns protruding from his head as his tail shoots out from his back. Flint is covered in scars and tattoos all across his body, but the most distinct has to be his back. A black line corrupted and tangled runs down his back to show his heritage. On his back as well as the mark of betrayal he still displays today, whip marks as if he was mauled by a 1000 angry bears adorned his back, a symbol of his unwillingness to die. Also he a cute birthmark of a smiley face on his right arm. Personality Flint is a simple man, trys to be polite when around pleasant company but will resort to his dickish and loudmouth ways once he starts to drink. He is easy to get along with so long as the plan is made by him, but he is very defensive and protective or friends and more so of people he cares about. Aspirations Flint Aspirations has changed much in his short time in Skyholm, first, he just wanted to get home and keep fighting, but now since meeting someone, his thought on his future are not so clear, for now, the man just wants to make money and train his puppies. Relations Georgia Flint's Fiance. She has opened him up a lot to his past and is now living with her, sharing everything as he plans on spending the foreseeable future beside her. He thinks she is hot-headed and prone to violence but has a warm and caring heart. All of which he sees as pluses. Chez- A fine man, and a fine addition to my crew, or group, or band. Good man. Prolly should not play dice with him though. Joules- A simple Android man but he has a heart. I think? Well, I hope I can loosen him up for a fun life. Zhellex Pretty quiet guy but fights good, maybe add to the crew? only if he stops doing his paladin shit. Scratch that, Creeper came to ma house and was.. not so friendly. also with a new weird guy too. They might be friends, hell I don't trust either of em." Elijah Earnhardt Man needs to stop trying to make fire at every opportunity, other than that is a good man to talk to from time to time. Lady Macie Mosswell Cute little thing and does wonders with magic, I wonder if she has a thing for that bull man? MAybe I should do a double date with em'. Aleksandar Sweetpea- Brick Moo House of a man, Seems pretty alright. He has something for Macie, I should grab a drink with him sometime. Also, I should see if he wants to a crew member.